


Blood Lust

by akira_kurusu



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood and Gore, Fluff(??), Gift Fic, Hint of DDLB, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, What am I doing, it's for my gf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_kurusu/pseuds/akira_kurusu
Summary: Jacket found something new to love.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based off of my girlfriend AU for hotline Miami i just love

“ Another hit.. Never a dull day I guess “ The male slip on his lettermen which was still blood covered from the past night. He grabbed the mask he threw next to his car keys. He somewhat limped over to the car and climbed in. He pulled up to what looked like a strip club. He let out a soft sigh as he grabbed the masked he pulled it over his head and grabbed his bat. He knocked out the bouncers it added to caked on blood of his old bat. He kicked down the door and started swinging blindly feeling the rush of the kill once again. He finished up killing everything and everyone in sight. He thought he was done but, heard what sounded like a whimpers and pleads to be released in the back room.

He rushed over and opened the door to see a teal haired boy around the age of 17 years old. The young boy tried to push away the large mobster who was trying to pull off the skimpy lingerie he was forced to wear. He kicked and screamed before soon enough Jacket fired his last round into the older male’s head. A loud scream could be heard coming from the boy with teal hair as he tried to scurry away from Jacket. He ended up into a corner. Jacket threw the empty gun aside then did the same with his bat. He put one of his blood covered hands onto the boy cheek trying to calm him down.

“ It’s okay.. Don’t yell I’m not going to hurt you. “ He cooed out in a calming voice. The young boy looked up with wide eyes at the older male in the mask. He tried to calm his crying but couldn’t. Before jacket could say anything thing else he heard sirens in the distance.   
“ Damn it.. Come one kid you’re coming with me” He picked up the boy and headed over to his dressing room. He packed a bag with clothes, and booze. He held the boy tightly in one arm the other carried the bloody bat and bag. Before the cops could show up they two sped off.

“I want to go home..” The small male mumbled under his breath while he hugged his knees. Jacket let out a soft sigh as he looked back at the kid. They drove up to the house. He grabbed the bag along with the bloody bat and mask. The young boy followed jacket into the new building he gripped onto his arm. Honestly he didn’t know what Jacket was going to him.

“I never caught your name kid.. What is it?” Jacket looked down at the him.  
The boy's ace became a bright red. He was scared but something around Jackets eye and his cocky smile calmed him.

“ Biker.. They call me biker back home “ He nuzzled his cheek into the older male's arm  
And let out a soft whimper and he led over to the couch. He stumbled over to the couch and lied down. He felt at home somehow. It was the first time and years he felt like he belonged in a house. Maybe this guy won’t be too bad after all. 

“ Thank you.. Pretty bird.. “ Biker giggled softly as he pulled a blanket over him nuzzled his face into the pillow that Jacket grabbed for him.


	2. A moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one i'm sorry /)w(\

The past few weeks weren’t anything special really. Jacket kept working long nights then came home covered in blood but, this was a little different he was always greeted with a small smile coming from the young boy who he helped out. He’s been staying there for a while, he knew Jackets work and didn’t really care much as long Jacket was safe he was okay with work. It was around that time again Jacket stumbled into the apartment he held his said and let out a soft groan as he dropped into the couch. Biker knew the older male was home by now and rushed to see him started to bleed out. He was scared he didn’t know what to do! Where did jacket keep the first aid kit! Where was anything in this house. He rushed into the bathroom and luckily found gauze and bandages he ran back over to him and pulled him his shirt to see the gash across his side it wasn’t too big he knew he could fix this. Biker softly dabbed up the blood around it trying not to hurt the older male. 

Jacket couldn’t help but let out a few groans from his heaving his ears ran as he watched the boy clean up the wound and wrap the gauze around him to stop the bleeding the best he could. The small took the blood covered shirt, lettermen, and mask into the bathroom to clean them soon. He walked back out to find Jacket resting his head down on the pillow next to him on the couch. Biker let out a sigh of relief as he slowly walked over to him slowly raising the sleeping males head to rest it onto his lap. He softly ran his fingers through his hair, a soft snicker came from older one.

“ Treating me like a pet now eh…? Cute. “ The young boy blushed heavily as he looked down at Jackets smug look.  
“ N..no! ugh . “ the embarrassed male got up from the couch and brushed himself off “ Look I was just worried about you okay don’t get all cocky! “   
“Cocky is my middle name kid~.” the merc let out a laugh as he sat up holding his side.  
“But you are pretty cute when you’re mad like that~.”


	3. First time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna call this chapter OOF just so you know  
> and I promise next chapter they finally fuck

The boy got a little comfortable with the merc, He found himself waiting for the older male after a long night. He nuzzled his face into the grown man’s pillow taking in the older male’s scent. It made the young one grow butterflies in his stomach. letting out a whimper as Biker ran his hand down his stomach then slowly creeping his fingertips onto his waistband of soft pink boxers. Soon his slid into his boxers and gripped his own shaft. As he slowly pumped his bared his face deep into pillow mutter the older male’s name can he could just imagine the dirty blonde taking full control of him. Biker started to let out breathy moans as he shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself get close to a climax. Before he can finish he heard the front door creak open then shut again. 

“ Kid I’m home! “ Jacket sounded out from the living room as he slipped off the blood covered Nikes and kicking them against the wall before he started his way over to the bedroom.  
The older male softly rubbed the back of his neck as he reached for the doorknob. Before Biker could react he quickly pulled the blanket over himself and softly whimpered. Jacket looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow as he walked over and sat down on the bed. 

“ You doing okay Biker you’re kinda jumpy it seems like, “ The older male said softly as he pulled up the blanket. He watch biker softly nodded and he covered himself back up as he softly growled.

“Just get out already I-I was a little busy okay! “ he stuttered out from under his breath as he face started to feel warmer than before. At this point, jacket can basically guess what the boy was doing and stood up from the bed. Maybe he’ll come back later, or quite possibly help the kid out. So he pulled back the blankets again but climbed under with the young boy making him blush harshly as jacket upped him close. He whispered softly into the boy’s ear Just to perk him up a little.

“ J-Jacket goddamnit “ Biker hissed out as he tried but because of his small build it didn’t work. Before he could make out another word the older male pulled the small boy into a deep yet passionate kiss to maybe such up the boy, but honestly it was whatever because this is what biker wanted.


End file.
